


Caught in the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: AU where they actually kinda get along, Friends With Benefits, I guess???, Implied Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finds love in a newspaper and piña coladas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based pretty much on Escape (Pina Colada song) by Rupert Holmes.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own!

It's not a conscious decision to start settling down for some serious relationship, one day Nick is content with a we're-not-really-friends-but-we-do-the-benefits-anyway set up, and suddenly he's seeing happy couples everywhere, feeling out of the loop and a bit unloved, which is ridiculous. He's not tired of Louis per se, he's just... like a really good song that's been played too many times. He needs something, something else or something more. He doesn’t know yet.

And it's not that he doesn't feel bad, but he still finds himself reading the personals column in the newspaper after Louis' left for work or whatever he does when they're not in bed together, because he's not desperate enough to make a dating profile. Yet. He finds it amazing anyway when he reads the best letter yet, and he laughs for a good five minutes and chuckles all the way to the bathroom while he gets ready for work. 

It's Nick’s own business if the letter is on his mind for the rest of the day.

~

"If you like Piña Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the lad you've looked for, write to me, and escape."

~

Nick doesn't know what an escape would entail, but he knows that he would love one.

~

He may or may not write a response in a personal ad. 

(He's no poet, but he's proud, okay? It's not half bad.)

~

"Yes, I like Piña Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."

He sends it.

~

Work’s extremely slow that day, going at a snails pace and he knows he shouldn’t be rushing anything, but he’s been thinking about piña coladas and rainfall all morning.

He tries to not feel awful about Louis. 

~

Nick's not nervous or anything, but his potential soulmate may walk through the door any minute. He hopes this isn't some joke. He has too high hopes, probably. This piña colada-guy might be ugly ass all hell or maybe he was looking for a girl? Or he could be-

His thoughts stop when the guy walks through the door three minutes before noon. Nick knows that smile in an instant; he knows every curve of that face. Because there's Louis, and he's already spotted him there and says "Oh. It's- it's you!

And then they're both laughing, like it’s the funniest thing in the world. It kind of is. "I never knew" Nick says, a bit breathless, "that you liked piña coladas!" Louis smiles then, really smiles with his teeth and small crinkles and replies "and getting caught in the rain?"

He laughs again, feels lighter now, the slight tension gone. "And the feel of the ocean and the taste of champagne" he teases, smirking at Louis as he turns a bit red, fiddling with his thumbs. He leans closer to where Louis is leaning against his table before whispering "I'd love to make love to you at midnight, just for the record. Even in the dunes of the cape." Louis will deny his full-body shiver forever, but Nick knows. He knows this boy and he knows now that Louis’ isn’t just one song. Nick probably hasn’t taken the time to get to know every other song he is, yet. 

And as he learns those, he learns that Louis is the love that he's looked for all along, and as they stay up till midnight he finds his escape, too.


End file.
